


Wait A Minute

by gutterpupper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: After a long video chat to support his friend, Finn is desperate for the bathroom. But when his sister hogs the only bathroom in the house, things end up a little wet for him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Wait A Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muepin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muepin/gifts).



> I wrote this as a spontaneous gift to my bestie who has a kink for omorashi. I'm still very new to the kink, but I have had fun writing watersports and talking about different scenarios, and making plans for other pieces that feature piss-play. Writing a wetting story was a little different for me but it lets me write a flustered and embarrassed mess of a teen again. I wanted to challenge myself and do something I'm not familiar with and I had fun with the concept! I hope he likes it!!

The soft clink of the empty glass bottle bumping against the other filled the silence left by the paused television show as Finn placed one finished drink next to the other. The Whatsapp notification on his phone had grabbed his attention, pausing the sci-fi show he was watching as not to miss a moment as he scrolled through the conversation, catching up on what he had missed in the last few minutes since he had last checked.

As an apology and agreement from his older brother since they couldn’t hang out together, Marc had allowed Finn to have two of his beers. Normally, it was just one as the older brother tried to be the responsible sibling out of the two, but Finn had managed to haggle the second one since it was just him on his own. His parents were away for the weekend, and though she was still getting herself sorted, his sister was planning to go out for the night. 

**MATTHIEU** : My little sis hasnt left my room.  
**LISSIE** : Are they still fighting?  
**MATTHIEU** : Yeah. Dad’s still being an ass.  
**MATTHIEU** : Mom is trying to break things up but Juan blasted.  
**MATTHIEU** : Not good.  
**LISSIE** : I hope little Mari is okay!!!  
**MATTHIEU** : Shes okay. Just a bit upset.  
**MATTHIEU** : Hold on

The last message had been sent over three minutes ago, leaving Lissie to drop Finn a private message saying how worried she was. From what he understood, Matthieu had family coming over to visit, and Juan was an uncle of sorts. There had always been some animosity in the family that the other boy had told them about, leading to Matthieu wanting to cancel their usual get together, mostly for his younger sister. 

**FINN** : I hope everythings okay!  
**LISSIE** : IKR! Do you think he’s handling it okay though?

The question lingered on the screen as the teenager’s eyes looked up towards the ceiling, hearing the closing of doors and creaks from his sister moving around in her room. Occasionally, he heard whatever music she had on shuffle, filtering out her open bedroom door as she went between her room and the bathroom. He gave a gentle eye roll before he went back to typing on his phone, sprawling out on the sofa as he did.

 **FINN** : Its hard to tell. All we can do is be there for him  
**LISSIE** : All I can think about is little Mari.  
**FINN** : She’ll be fine. You know how she gets. They’ll both be fine.

Placing his phone down on the couch next to him, Finn reached for the remote and resumed his show, getting himself comfy. His mind wandered between what was happening on the screen and the conversation with his friends. Lissie and Matthieu had been a couple for a few months now after the two of them finally gave in and gave things a chance. However, things were tense at home for Matthieu, leaving Lissie even more worried than before they started dating. She had better insight into Matthieu’s struggles and feared that her influence had only served to make things worse.

There was always a bit of guilt between Lissie and Finn that they couldn’t do more for Matthieu, but the two of them were still there to support their friend when needed. So when the older boy finally messaged back, Finn knew Lissie would feel the same relief he was having now.

 **MATTHIEU** : Would you guys be cool with a video chat?  
**MATTHIEU** : Mari needs calming down.  
**FINN** : Sure man!  
**LISSIE** : Sure x

Stopping Netflix, Finn wriggled himself up into a sitting position, adjusting a cushion behind his back as he leaned on the arm of the chair. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing strands back into place, having been ruffled through rolling around on the couch before he typed he was ready and waited for the group call. Within a few seconds, his phone started to ring, the avatar of Matthieu taking a selfie with his little sister appearing on the screen. Accepting, the phone blinked before it displayed his two best friends.

“Hey, sorry about this…”

Finn shook his head, mirrored by Lissie in her square on the screen. “Don’t worry, dude. We get it. Things are crap.”

“Thanks,” the boy responded as he stood up and walked, the camera background showing his movement. There were faint moments when the fight within the house could be heard as the app tried to filter out other sounds, giving both Lissie and Finn a taste of how volatile things were. 

Eventually, Matthieu came to a stop and disappeared from the screen entirely, though his voice could be heard. “Hey, Mari! Got some people who want to say hi? It’s my fashion friend and nerd friend!”

“I’m clearly the nerd,” Lissie joked.

“Hey, you don’t get to claim my title,” Finn returned with a smirk at the playful comment.

On the display, the view of a young brunette appeared, her eyes looking a little puffy and red, the sound of the girl sniffling as she fought back the tears coming through the speakers. Her hair was tied back with a cute hair-band pulling her bangs away from her head, one that Lissie had commented on straight away as she said hi. 

Finn sat back and let Lissie do most of the talking, chipping in here and there. He knew that Lissie would have the right words to say to cheer the girl up. Matthieu had told him Mariana had taken a shine to Lissie. When they were together, Lissie would brush Mariana’s hair and tie it up into different styles that always got a smile from Mariana, something she would gush about to Matthieu and his parents.

As the conversation went on, Finn rolled onto his side to try and ease the discomfort he was feeling. Having drunk the two bottles of beer pretty quickly, and that beer had a habit of running straight through him, the teen started to feel the familiar feeling of needing to take a leak. He tried to ignore it for a bit, shifting and crossing his legs, trying to find a position that would ease the feeling of need. It had crept up on him but there came a point when he felt it was probably best he just go and relieve himself. 

“Guys, gimme five minutes. Just going to go on mute.”

Hitting the mute button and placing the phone on the table, Finn pushed himself up off the couch. In doing so, he felt the additional pressure on his bladder grow as if moving had just caused an extra surge in his groin, making his knees feel a little weak. 

‘ _Shit._ ’

Heading up the stairs and towards the bathroom, he noticed the light shining from under the closed door. Upon trying the handle, it was locked from the inside.

‘ _Meredin must be in._ ’

“Hey, Mer? Will you be long?” Finn asked after he gently rapped on the door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. “Mer?”

“I’m trying to shower, Finn! Go away!”

The response matched their relationship perfectly. Even though she was older by three years, Finn’s relationship with Meredin was usually hanging by loose threads. They got on most of the time for the sake of peace at home, but ever since a prank Finn had played on Meredin when he was twelve, she had never let it go. It hadn’t helped that Meredin had blown it out of proportion, which led to Finn getting grounded for a month. It had been a silly mistake, but the bitterness had stuck around for the six years since then.

“Just don’t hog the bathroom then,” he called back as he made his way back downstairs, acknowledging that she had responded with something but not actually paying attention as to what was said. He dropped onto the couch, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of needing to go. Thoughts racing as if he was in a hurry, he grabbed his phone and went back to the screen, only to be greeted by Matthieu on his own. 

“Where’s Lissie?” Finn asked after taking the call off mute.

“Mari’s talking to her on her phone. She thought it was a good idea to take her attention while I talked to you.”

Finn pursed his lips. “You alright?” he asked, pitch increasing as he asked cautiously. 

“Kinda?”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Not really?”

Finn didn’t push further, knowing that it would only set Matthieu off. “Okay, dude. Here if you need me, though.”

“Thanks, _primo_.”

The subject got changed to sports even though it was another sore topic for Matthieu. The conversation mostly stayed to Finn talking about regional swim tournaments coming up and avoiding anything to do with Matthieu and football. But the talk of water didn’t help much for Finn and his situation as he remembered how he needed to pee. When Matthieu eventually took off into a rant about the situation at home, Finn felt a little trapped, stuck between helping his best friend and that dire need to go to the bathroom. 

_‘Has she came out of the bathroom yet?_ ’

Distracted by the ever-growing pressure on his bladder, Finn fidgeted on the couch. His legs started to bounce a little as he rocked, imagining that his bladder was either a bucket where he could spill some over the edge or that maybe there were pockets of space that hadn’t been filled that would ease his suffering. He felt his mouth start to water more as his body sent urgent signals to his brain that he was full and he needed to make space, and soon.

“Bro, are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Matthieu looked slightly intense on the screen, an eyebrow raised, his slightly pixelated eyes looking straight at Finn. “You look like you getting jacked off or something?”

“Jesus, Mattie!” Finn choked. “No. Sorry. Just… Meredin’s in the bathroom, and… you know…” he added, a little shame-faced.

“Shit, bro, if you need to go, go!” Matthieu offered, looking a little straight-faced. “I don’t want you to be pissing yourself on the phone.”

“Can you not… say that so loud!” Finn stammered, his face flushing a little. 

“Finn. Go. Call me back when you’re done.” With no further warning, the call ended with Matthieu’s coy smile disappearing from the screen, the list of messages showing in place. Dropping his phone onto the sofa, Finn inhaled deeply, running his hands up to cover his face. The breath in had helped a little against the intense feeling of overflowing in his bladder as he searched through his thoughts to see if he recalled hearing Meredin leave the bathroom.

‘ _I don’t want to move._ ’

He knew he had to. There was a battle between moving to get to the bathroom and not wanting to move to upset his bladder any more than it already was. He had even considered pissing into one of the empty beer bottles, but that would just be impractical and messy.

‘ _Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I gotta go!_ ’

With a desperate gathering of inner strength, the youth got himself to his feet and started in the direction of the stairs. He could tell he had held in too long as he felt the need to cross his legs, and the ability to walk upright and normally was a distant memory. When he took the stairs, each footstep sent a throbbing pulse through his groin, threatening to send him over the edge, almost making him want to crawl. 

“This is fucking dumb,” he hissed to himself as he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes closed tight, the feeling of straining to hold his bladder and the immense pressure of the bulging organ now incredibly uncomfortable. And to his dismay, the light from the bathroom was still shining under the bathroom door.

‘ _Please don’t be in, please don’t be in, please don’t be in?_ ’

Pulling on the bathroom door handle, the door wouldn’t budge, indicating that it was still locked. Cursing repeatedly under his breath, the teenager knocked on the door with one hand while his other hand palmed over his upper thigh in desperation. He squeezed his legs together though it was no longer giving him any relief from feeling like he was going to burst.

“Meredin?” he called before knocking again. “Meredin? Are you still in? I really need to use the bathroom!” No answer. “Meredin!”

Behind the door, Finn heard the groan of his sister before she responded. “Finn, you need to wait a minute. I’m still in here.”

“Meredin!” the youth drawled weakly. “I really… I really need to pee.”

“Christ, Finn! Just hold it!”

Finn didn’t want to respond to that. There were no words he could use that wouldn’t make him sound like some pathetic whiny child. Yet, at the same time, he was lightly bouncing on his toes, his body becoming stressed from the aching need to urinate.

‘ _I can’t, I can’t… I… I can’t hold… I need to hold...I-_ ’

In the panic of what he was going to do, he felt the rush of urine break past into his cock, a short burst of piss splashing onto his underwear. Clenching, Finn tried to hold back again, but the discomfort made him break a couple more times, leaking further as a dark patch started to form on the front of his jeans.

‘ _Crapcrapcrap!_ ’

“Mer, please!” he begged, leaning an arm against the door, feeling like he was going to double over as he struggled to hold in. His body shivered from the denial as a groan emitted from his chest.

‘ _I’m not going to make it!’_

He didn’t. Finn lost control, his body taking over and naturally kicking in its routine as he felt his bladder burst. His flow sprayed against the inside of his underwear, instantly wetting them as he felt the warm sensation of hot piss stream down over his balls, over his taint, and down his thighs. His legs quivered from the relief of pressure that had radiated inside his groin. But in place of it, his face heated up, flustered and embarrassed that he had, essentially, just wet himself.

‘ _I can’t fucking believe…_ ’

The crotch of Finn’s boxers-briefs and jeans became soaked, the inside leg absorbing a lot of the liquid as it ran down his legs to his socks and shoes before spilling onto the wooden floor. The wet, warm clothes clung to his skin as Finn held his groin, feeling humiliated as he couldn’t stop the flow from the discomfort of initially trying to hold it back. When it eventually stopped, he quickly grabbed a towel, throwing it to the floor and whipping up the mess in a hurry before bundling it together and hurrying to his room. Closing the door, he put the towel in his laundry basket, vowing to wash it as soon as his sister left for her night out.

Unbuttoning his jeans, Finn sullenly pushed the denim down, feeling the damp clothing cling at his clammy legs. The faded green Levi underwear had a dark wet patch all over the crotch, the cotton sticking to his groin from where he had pissed himself, and his jeans had similar dark patches where it had run down. He pushed both pieces of clothing to his ankles, removing them and tossing them into the laundry as well, just as he heard the door to the bathroom open. There were no words from his sister as she seemingly crossed the hall to her own room, closing the door behind her.

If only he could have waited a little longer...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments encouraged. I want to write more stuff so let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up to date when I add new stuff, you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gutterpupper).


End file.
